kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiinters Frostchill
� Wiinters Frostchill, Frost Mage, raised by Kel'Thuzad in his human ages, was orphaned while she was young. Growing through time she conquered the powers of the Frost, a slight fear of fire, she moved out to find the Death Cult stationed temporairily in the land of Theramore. She then became accepted by the Death Cult, moving with them as they relocated to Winterguarde Keep Years later she left for a mission, never returning, vanishing into the frozen wastes of Northrend, only to stumble upon the Kingdom of Theramas, there she found old members of the Death Cult. She took the Trial of the Frostblades, on completion she then began preparing for the Trial of the Frostblade Elites, earning the Archmage title within Theramas. She now wanders the frozen wastes once more, in exile, an outcast from her home, her kingdom, untill she can swallow down the hate and approach Dannike the Faceless once more and ask for his forgiveness. Growing Up Wiinters Frostchill was born and raised in Southshore, she lived there through the "Dark Ages" as she would call it. The time where magic was forbidden in the fear of the growing powers of the Curse in Silverpine Forest and the growing corruption of Gilneas. When the "Dry Spell" was lifted she danced and rejoiced, her best friend, Blazzee, not too over-joyed as he hold no magical potency at that time. Few days had passed, Blazzee has falled under the spell of a book of corruption, a demonic book of power and demons. Wiinters ignored the growing signs untill one day, Blazzee went to go retreive his book from her home, accidentally starting a Fel Fire in her house. It killed her parents and Blazzee went missing, her little sister was never seen again. Wiinters, distraught and now orphaned, went under the care of her still-human-uncle, Kel'Thuzad. She learnt the powers of the Frost, the deathy chill of all that she had lost, refusing to learn the ways of fire, Kel'Thuzad never forced her into that branch of magic. The Death Cult. Sent as a messenger from Northrend, Wiinters arrived in Theramore, where, at that time the Death Cult were hidden. She learned of their presence, joining them in their cause, outcasts of the Alliance. Months had passed where she became reunited with Blazzee. Blazzee was, at that time, allied against them with Paramyre Greymane and other powerful warlocks. Wiinters refused to join him. Later, she was skinned alive by his leader, left there to die she was transported back within the walls of Theramore where she was slowly and carefully treated to, her skin being sewn back together and her central nervous system being restored. Weeks passed as she regained full health, recovering completely with the aid of the healers. Wiinters then came across Blazzee who claimed to have left the dark path, she inevitably forgave him. As time moved on, talk of relocating started once more, people were growing suspicious of the Cult's activities. Before leaving, Wiinters found Blazzee by an island, just to the north of Theramore, on the island arguments occured, Blazzee's power becomming out of control, still under influence of the Dark Lady. Blazzee uncontrolably let forth demoic fire once more, the powers of Wiinters' frost managed to hold back the flames, but not the demonic corruption, causing her eyes to be singed, removing her vision. After many weeks of begging, Blazzee was finally able to lift the curse placed over her eyes, finally undoing the magic and damage he did. With the movement of the Death Cult, so too, did Wiinters leave Theramore, offward bounds to the frozen realm of Dragonblight... Death Cult in Dragonblight With the movements of the Death Cult so too did Wiinters travel with them through the cold heart of the frozen wastes. Upon entering Dragonblight, soft vocies echoed in her mind, the voices of those she had lost a long time ago... The raspy chill of Kel'Thuzad's voice echoed through the depths of her soul. Whilst in Dragonblight, her friendships increased, fighting any challenges that arose, Wiinters stood firmly defending it with all her magic when required. Friendships rekindled with Blazzee they started dating, sharing with each other the most beautiful parts of Crystalsong without getting sexually involved. Wiinters slowly grew apart from Blazzee, falling in love with another man, Malhavoc. Arguments were had and fights were started, retreating to a sunken ship off the coast, Wiinters exiled herself untill she could figure out what was going to happen. Days later, she sorted out her relationship porblems, comming back home to Winterguarde Keep, before slowly being driven mad from the constant voices she heard, being so close to the Necropilis, she then did the only thing she knew would work... She left the Death Cult, wandering off into the frozen wastes of Northrend, vanishing for months. Time in the Frozen Wasteland After her her mount collapsing from exhaustion through the constant cold, Wiinters set foot through the ice on her own, wandering the frozen wastes in torment, her kindess turned to frost... Her powers slowly increasing she failed to drive the voices from her mind returning home to the Necropilis of the Damned... Naxxramas loomed high in the sky, a blink of magic, a grasp of frost and she knelt before her mentor, her uncle. Wiinters Frostchill spent vast time in the Chamberroom, learning all that she could, pouring her energy into book upon book, frostbolt into frostbolt untill finally she had perfected it... Her frost magic, reaching it's potential, Kel'thuzad tried slowly to persuade her into the darker magics. Refusing strongly she left the Necropolis, in a rush of fear she used a trans-relocator in Naxxramas, teleporting her across the world into a faint dead land... A land of the undead she wandered queitly, comming across a town... a Kingdom of the Living... the only hope in the scourge-ravaged lands. Kingdom Of Theramas Suspicious of the town's actions, she tried to keep a low profile, slipping into the Inn. Wiinters soon gave up her mask, meeting old freinds from the Death Cult she rejoiced in 'being home' yet again. Wiinters placed magical spheres of ice through the town, hidden to the untrained eye. These orbs would softly sing out for any of the Death Cult members still alive, she would also, one day, use them to hide an important bodily organ. Welcomed by Ronith, the great Tauren, Wiinters sought to join his regiment in the Army, the Frostblades. Days later Dannike, her long -lost friend from Death Cult arrived, Wiinters' magic had paid of, Dannike had felt a strange compulsion to seek out Theramas. Overjoyed Wiinters drank the night away, reminiscing about the old days and what had changed, talking Dannike into joining the Frostblades she was more than happy with everything. As time kept progressing, Wiinters met a blood elf, Velanis, falling in love with his charm she travelled far with him. Nekarn arrived in Theramas, an orc soldier, who soon too joined Theramas. Pryaii arrived, slightly changed, Wiinters welcomed them both with open arms. Wiinters mood changed radpily, something inside of her mind was set off, a strange feeling, Velanis got in her way, trying to calm her down she smashed him into a wall, nearly killing him he refused to hit back. Wiinters left Velanis pinned to a wall in the Keep's main room. She set off to try and calm herself down, wondering what was wrong with her she met a man called Refoulen, cursed as a San'layn he unnotably seduced her, trapping her in his perfect movements, she seemed oblivious to his physical undead traits, caught up by his 'dazzling'. Wiinters, once more, fell in love unintentionally and unwillingly. Weeks passed and she soon found herself on a boat, kissing Refoulen she soon felt long fangs punge deep into her neck. A scream of pain and her humanity was over... Forever. Refoulen begged for forgivness as Wiinters slowly came to, her body changed from her Human form to resemble that of a High Elf. Wiinters' mood changes increased, her wrath becomming hell, for there is no hell like a woman scourned. She partook on the Trial of the Frostblade Elites, earning her title as the Archmage of the Kingdom Of Theremas. Category:Characters